Overcome Fear of Birds
Ornithopobia is the fear of birds, and it can be very overpowering at times. But believe it or not, there is a way to overcome your fear without going through testing and spending a lot of money. Category:Phobias Category:Birds Steps #'Accept that you're afraid.' Keeping your phobia bottled inside doesn't make you seem any stronger. The first step to getting rid of your fear is admitting you have a problem. You can't rid yourself of something if you don't believe you really have it. Look at yourself in the mirror, and say, "I have a fear of birds". This will help you admit to yourself that you are afraid. # Know that you're not alone. Many people have ornithophobia, including George W. Bush. It's nothing to be ashamed of, as millions of people suffer this in the world, and they feel just like you. Don't feel "defected", or "weird" because you have a fear of birds. # Figure out what caused your fear. What does your ornithophobia link back to? Maybe when you were little, a bird escaped from the zoo during your visit. Or maybe you've witnessed a bird attack once in your life. There is almost always a reason as to why you're afraid of something, and you need to go back to it. #'Realize that most of your fear is irrational.' The chance of a mutant hawk attacking you from above is extremely low. Catch yourself when you come up with these outrageous cases, and tell yourself that will never happen. For most people, telling themselves that it's almost impossible for these things to happen do a great deal of good. #'Talk to someone.' It doesn't need to be a certified therapist, just someone who you trust. Explain to them what you're afraid of, and why. Just getting your fears out helps. Talk to this person regularly, and give them updates on how you're doing. #'Face your fear.' Visit a zoo, or go to the park. Just go somewhere where there are bound to be birds. If you go to the park, feed the birds. Let them come close to you, and don't tense up. If you go to a zoo, visit the bird section. Become comfortable with being close to the birds and being around them. After a few days of being close to birds, you should overcome your fear. Tips *Latest research have shown that people who are afraid of birds have an acute sense of the fight/flight response. Our ancestors dealt with over-sized birds in the past. Unfortunately, some died in dealing with these gigantic flying creatures. It only explains why some people have a phobia of birds. Warnings *If your phobia does not go away, and/or has become extremely overpowering, consider seeing a doctor or talking to a professional. Related Tips and Steps *How to Overcome a Fear of Heights *How to Overcome a Fear of Flying *How to Overcome Fear *How to Overcome the Fear of Injections Sources and Citations *The Cheers article on Ornithophopia *Wikipedia article on ornithophobia Category:Answered questions